Generally, home and office computing environments are rapidly embracing the convenience and cost savings of multi-function devices (MFDs) such as multi-function printers (MFPs). MFDs typically incorporate mechanisms for printing, copying, scanning, and/or faxing and may additionally include capabilities to scan or copy directly to email, memory cards, or other forms of storage. MFDs can print images, for example, from a directly or network connected computer or other connected electronic device. Increasingly, MFDs include wireless interfaces for remote printing.
MFD products from the lowest-cost spectrum may be primarily used for printing, with an occasional copy or scan. As manufacturers attempt to further lower the cost of MFDs, there may be a strong desire to maintain print quality and performance and a willingness to reduce copy or scan features or quality to significantly reduce product cost. Such motive may be particularly pronounced in the case of monochrome products, where quality requirements for scanning are generally less stringent.
Current lower-cost MFDs generally incorporate, for example, a flatbed scanner, a page-fed scanner, or combinations thereof. A page-fed scanner, while typically offered at a lower cost, is generally unable to scan odd or irregular shaped items such as receipts. In contrast, a flatbed scanner (not including a page feeder) cannot easily copy a multi-page document. Current laser MFDs may, for example, utilize folded optics or contact image sensor (CIS) configurations to perform a document scanning function. Such scan sensors typically capture only a single line of data at a time. In a page-fed scanner, a document typically passes over a fixed sensor assembly during scanning; and in a flatbed scanner, a scan sensor (driven by a motor) sweeps under a still document during scanning.
Conventional low-cost laser flatbed MFDs are generally based on a standalone laser printer mechanism, including a separate scan bed (for a flatbed scanner), which is not integrated into the architectural design of the printer. The flatbed scanner is typically stacked above the printer using, for example, side-posts to allow a paper path and mechanism of the printer to remain unaffected. Such an arrangement may result in a bulky and/or unattractive product, which may translate into higher material and shipping costs.